Run Away Arizona
by McStormAz2
Summary: Arizona runs away from Seattle after sleeping with Lauren a different take on 9x24 if there was no fight with Callie if Arizona had just taken off like she does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was around Eleven-Thirty in Seattle after Arizona and Lauren had slept together that Arizona wakes up throwing her clothes on and leaves the on call room quitely going back up to her office making sure nobody sees her on the way there and starts gathering all the pictures of Callie,Sofia, and herself shoving them into her laptop bag quickly trying not to have a panick attack when Lauren came to her her door and she looked up.

"Hey, are you okay, where are you going?"

"Go away Lauren!

Just get away from me. What happened tonght was a mistake and I told you I'm married, happily married and I don't need Callie to find you here or see me like this so could you please just go and if you see my wife and she just happens to ask just tell her that I went home because I wasn't feeling well." Arizona tells her nervously

Lauren steps into her office "If I may ask again, where are you going?"

"I..I don't know anywhere away from here away from Seattle?"

"What, You're just going to skip Seattle and leave your wife and daughter without telling them where you are going?!"

"I..I just need space Lauren until I figure out what to do about what happened and how to make this all up to Callie after what you made me us..do!"

Arizona.."

"You knew what you were doing Lauren, you knew you were taking advantage of me and you shouldn't of, so goodbye Lauren!" Arizona says again nervously gathering her purse and coat and leaves her office and turns around

"Oh and Lauren?"

Lauren looks up at her.

"Just leave this hospital and never come back here again!" Arizona tells her as she walks off and disappears into the night 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Arizona gets home to the pitch black apartment she turns on a few lights and goes straight for the bedroom pulling out a suitcase and starts to empties her draws then goes to the kitchen and writes Callie a note.

Dear Callie You are probably just coming home to find this letter I just wanted to tell you that today has been a really bad day for me and I need a little space to think about how I'm going to make things up to you in the future. As you will probably find out sooner or later. I am probably already out of the city by now so don't bother come looking for me because I am gone.I will call you to let you know that I'm okay when I get to wherever it is that is not Seattle. please give Sofia a goodnight kiss from me and tell her that she will see her Mama after I have thought about things. I love you Calliope always and forever xoxo Arizona

Arizona wipes her tears grabbing her suitcase and leaves the apartment locking it up and hails a taxi outside the apartment building and heads to a train station to take a train out of town.

At the hospital Callie asks everybody if they have seen Arizona and finally makes her way to the NICU and sees Lauren tending to a baby and slowly walks up to her.

Lauren looks up "Oh hey Dr. Torres." She smiles

"Hey Dr. Boswell have you seen Arizona anywhere tonight?"

"Oh uh, yeah, actucally she said she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to head home."

"Oh uh, okay." She says and sees something shiny attached to her scrub top and just closes her eyes and shakes her head and reopens her eyes to make out a ring

"uh, is that..Arizona's ring pinned to your scrub top?"

Lauren looks down "Oh uh, I guess it is."

Callie looks suspiciously at her

"We had a sick baby who vomited all over me and I got soaked, Arizona was nice enough to lend me some scrubs." She smiles

Callie suddenly turns pale and looks sickly "Uh huh, I have to go and find her!" Callie runs off into the hospital disappearing past Bailey and runs out the front doors over to the apartment and finds the note attachd to the door and reads it 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie quickly reaches on top of the door grabbing the spare key and unlocks the door.

"Arizona, you better be fucking home, and this better not be a fucking joke because you have a lot of fucking explaining to do!" She says into the pitch black apartment

Callie goes straight to the bedroom and sees all of Arizona's draws opened and empty and gasps.

She quickly goes to the kitchen phone and dials Arizona's cell number and gets her voice mail and gets aggravated.

Callie panics and runs to the door grabbing Arizona's car key and locks up the apartment running towards the parking lot she gets in her car and drives off.

At the train station it's very busy with people going and coming, Callie pulls out a picture of Arizona starting to ask around if anyone's seen her but gets weird stares and gets ignored mostly or people just shaking their heads and walking off.

Callie just sighs and stands up on a bench and looks around trying to find Arizona and watches 2 trains leave and just breaks down knowing she probably just lost Arizona for good she tries to call her again but gets her voice mail again and hangs up angrily.

On the train Arizona sits back with her headphones in her ears and closes her eyes tightly trying to get rid of the dizziness and nauseousness she feels about how worried sick Callie probably is and thinks about the trouble she's put herself in by sleeping with Lauren and knows she would probably be in deep shit with Callie right now.

Arizona thinks about telling Callie's dad how she is a good man in a storm and that she loves his daughter and protects the things she loves and closes her eyes tighter turning her music up louder drowning out all her thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the hospital Callie is almost running into the front of the hospital and almost runs into Bailey.

"Whoa Torres, what are you doing?, where's the fire?"

"Where is Boswell, I'm going to kill the bitch!"

"Who is Boswell?"

"Lauren Boswell, Craniofacial Specialist, whore who slept with my wife and now she's gone!"

"Arizona slept with another doctor?"

"Yup and now she's gone and she only left me this note!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Arizona is gone?"

"Here read it." Callie hands it over letting Bailey read it and hands it back to her

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know and I'm freaking out right now I went to the train station to see if I could find her but it was so crowded that if you were looking for someone it was impossible to find your person and I keep trying her cell but all I keep getting is her voice mail."

"She'll cool off and come home after some time away."

"I have to find Lauren!" Callie says and goes to walk away

"Torres don't you do anything stupid!" Bailey yells after her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Upstairs Callie sees Lauren in the MICU helping Alex and Jo and walks into the NICU angrily.

"You, give me Arizona's god damn ring right now!"

"I uh, I already put it away."

"I don't care, give it!"

"You know maybe I should hang onto it so I can give it to her the next time I see her."

"You won't be seeing her because you fucking slept with her and now she's fucking gone and it's all your fault!"

"She's probably never coming back and my marriage is probably over and just how am I supposed to tell Sofia that she is never going to see her Mama again?!"

"I don't Kn.."

"You Mc..Mc.."

"Homewrecker?"

"Yes, thank you Karev."

"You McHomewrecker, you Tramp, you Slut!" Callie yells holding her hand out for the ring looking like she's ready to go all cage fighter on Lauren

"Alright Torres." Alex says standing in front of her trying to hold her back from fighting Lauren right there in the NICU.

"Go, now!" Alex tells Lauren

Lauren watches them and goes to take off her pink NICU paper over throw and walks out of the NICU.

"Yeah that's right walk away you traitorous bitch nobody walks away from Callie Torres!"

"That's enough !" Alex says watching her along with Jo and see Callie's nostrils flare 


End file.
